


Tyrant, Bastard, Homewrecker

by Lynnmix



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, trying out visual novel form of writing
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28378122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 由乙女游戏企划改编的实验作
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, original trans character/original female character





	1. 证物（1）

**Author's Note:**

> 内容形式参考了《逆转裁判》，里面的法律都是我瞎编的，别在意细节【  
> 设定是在一个类似美版逆转里那样 美日融合的城市，所以别在意为什么有这么多日本名字【

[案件报告]

20xx年8月2日下午7时接到报警，前律师本堂 比奈的住所遭人纵火。火势被扑灭后发现其卧室内有一具烧焦的尸体。经过鉴定，死者为三周前失踪的社工保良 龙造（男 23），火灾发生在死亡之后。初步认定保良 龙造死于谋杀，本堂 比奈为重要嫌疑人，现已发出逮捕令。

[死者信息]

保良 龙造（Hora Ryuzo）

男 23岁

身高180厘米，体重68公斤

ngo工作人员

在三周前独自前往山区野营后失踪，尸体在本堂 比奈的公寓被发现，死于窒息。

本堂 比奈的公寓于8月2日遭人纵火，初步推定为凶手企图毁尸灭迹。

[嫌疑人信息]

本堂 比奈（Hondo Hina）

女 30岁

曾用名Hyna Hound

身高178厘米 体重65公斤

前律师，于三个月前被被害人举发涉嫌非法获取信息，吊销执照，从律所辞职，之后失联。失联前曾取出大量现金。

曾为被害人母亲的律师，与被害人关系良好。

其母为Naomi Hound，父亲不详。18岁更改姓名与姓氏为本堂 比奈。高中时期便与母亲分居，母亲Naomi Hound长期居住在异地，声称对此不知情并拒绝配合调查。

[相关人员信息]

露野 优糸（Tsuyuno Yuito）

男 32岁

身高188厘米 体重77公斤

本堂所在的律所的刑诉律师

根据走访，此人为律所中与本堂共事时间最长、关系最近的人物。


	2. 证言（1）

20xx年 8月20日

k城警局

负责人：警探 Maximillian Zweig （以下简称警探m）

被询问人：露野 优糸（Tsuyuno Yuito 以下简称露野）

[录音开始]

警探m：现在是20xx年8月20日上午10时12分，我是k城警局刑侦科警探Maximillian Zweig。我现在位于k城警局问询室，与我一同的有一名问询室看守。我们将要对编号为187-6623的案件相关人员进行问询。被询问者，请对着麦克风说出你姓名，年龄，职业。

露野：露野 优糸，32岁，刑辩律师。

警探m：好的，本次问询承接之前的内容，对话依然会被录音机记录，你了解了吗？

露野：了解。

警探m：昨天已经问过了关于案件和被害人的信息，可以重复一下你与被害人的关系吗？

露野：保良 龙造在五年前的3月20日曾经来我处进行法律咨询，同年12月9日至20日，我作为他的辩护律师出席法庭，为其进行辩护。对此我已经提交当时的律所访客登记名册以及法庭记录作为证明。那之后我并未与其有过直接接触。

警探m：直接接触是什么意思？

露野：我没有与之直接见面和交谈。

警探m：那么你是否得知保良 龙造在审判结束后的行踪？

露野：偶尔会从别人口中听说。

警探m：“别人”指的是本堂 比奈吗？

露野：……指包括本堂 比奈在内的其他人，保良 龙造一案在当地相当轰动，之后他从事社工工作，也算是小有名气。

警探m：所以本堂 比奈也在其中。

露野：……

警探m：本堂 比奈是本案重要嫌疑人，她是这张照片里的人吗？

[警探出示了一张证件照，照片上的是一名黑色短发，金黄色鬓角，紫色眼睛，短眉的年轻女性，约30岁，五官有亚欧混血特征，穿着棕色西服，米色衬衫，打深褐色领带。]

露野：是的。

警探m：可以说说你对她的了解吗？

露野：我与她曾经是同事。

警探m：资料显示你和她是同一所大学毕业的，之后进入同一家律所工作，这是事实吗？

露野：是的。

警探m：你与她是大学时期认识的吗？

露野：在学校时期我从未听说过这个人。

警探m：本堂是家庭律师，你是刑诉律师，你们是在工作时期认识的吗？

露野：是的，我们的办公区域相邻。

警探m：那时她给你的印象是什么样的？

露野：努力，上进，外向的新人。

警探m：你与她具体认识是什么时候？

露野：保良 龙造来我处进行法律咨询的时候，我向其推荐了律所的家庭律师。

警探m：详细情况你昨天已经说明了，和当年庭审提交的内容一致。保良 龙造因为不堪父亲家庭暴力其母亲，父亲不同意与母亲离婚，意图计划谋杀父亲，而在开始计划之前向你咨询此类事件的判刑标准。

露野：是的，我当时不认为他有明确的计划和杀意，他的情况可以通过民事诉讼解决。

警探m：所以你向他推荐了同律所的家庭律师，当时还是新人的本堂 比奈。

露野：当时空闲的只有本堂律师，她当时已经正式工作两年。

警探m：咳，本堂 比奈在两个月前因为涉嫌非法获取信息和行贿，已被撤销律师资格。

警探m：检举她的人正是本案被害人，保良 龙造。不过我们先继续之前的问题。

露野：据我所知，本堂接下了保良的委托，开始着手准备保良母亲的离婚诉讼，并且胜诉了。

警探m：是她告诉你胜诉了的吗？

露野：不，这个案件在当时相当轰动。

警探m：实业家与地头蛇相互勾结，多次家暴、婚内强奸，向警方和其它相关机构行贿使妻儿求助无门，在当年确实是一桩大案。而这桩大案的开头就是本堂 比奈赢下的那场离婚判决。

露野：判决之后保良父亲当晚意欲杀害保良母子，保良 龙造反击后以为自己防卫过当杀死父亲，于是离开前往警局报警，但当时父亲并未死亡，母亲在儿子离去后又下杀手将其杀死，然后自尽。保良 龙造自首后以过失杀人罪被起诉，但随着案件调查，最后法庭认定其并未杀人，伤人行为为正当防卫。此案保良 龙造委托我为其辩护，当时的检察官是Alexander Nordin。

警探m：本堂 比奈在那个案件中扮演了什么角色？

露野：本堂提供了关于保良家庭的信息，和向警方提供的信息一致。

警探m：那之后呢？

露野：保良 龙造被宣判无罪，之后更改了个人信息，以化名继续生活。案件结束后他支付了委托费用，那之后我并未与其直接接触。

警探m：保良 龙造与本堂当时的关系是？

露野：保良将本堂当作恩人，在反击致父亲重伤之后马上联系了本堂，本堂建议其自首。这点在法庭上已经经过了充分讨论。

警探m：那么本堂对保良呢？

露野：本堂不曾与我提及她对保良的看法。

警探m：本堂说起过关于保良的其他事吗？

露野：本堂在从业时期，除非工作需要，她极少与我谈及委托人相关的事情。

警探m：你认为本堂是基于同情帮助保良的吗？

露野：我想，任何人都会同情保良 龙造的遭遇，他在那之后选择成为社工，帮助家庭暴力受害者，令人敬佩。

警探m：你认为保良 龙造是什么样的人？

露野：我对他的印象停留在五年前，他是一个有正义感，但十分冲动，容易走极端的人。

警探m：你认为本堂是基于个人经历而选择帮助保良 龙造的吗？

露野：我不明白你的问题。

警探m：本堂 比奈的生父因为家庭暴力和持有违禁药品入狱，她的母亲没有固定收入，私生活混乱。记录显示本堂在工作后曾经多次被出面保释她母亲的男友们。

露野：……本堂不曾同我讲过她的家庭细节，换成是我我也不会愿意分享这些不光彩的事情。我对本堂在家庭方面的了解仅限于她和她的父母关系不好。对于你的问题，我只能说这是一种合理的推测。

警探m：那么你还知道什么关于本堂的个人信息吗？

露野：本堂 比奈患有嗅觉超敏症。

警探m：那是什么？

露野：字面意思，嗅觉过于灵敏的疾病。与她共事过的人都知道她经常佩戴很夸张的防毒面具。

警探m：用来做什么的？

露野：过滤气味，比如您身上的止汗剂，这种程度的味道在这个距离我几乎闻不到，但对于她而言是难以忍受的。

警探m：我们在本堂 比奈的公寓中发现了一些抗过敏的处方药物的残留，这与她的超敏症有关吗？

露野：抗过敏药可以抑制她的超敏症，本堂在接待客户和出庭的时候会服用这些药物。

警探m：你见过她服用这些药物吗？

露野：是的，她周围的人都很清楚她的情况。

警探m：你知道她服用的药物来源吗？

露野：不知道。律所的医疗保险和薪资足够支持此类处方药物的开销，我认为她是通过合法途径取得药物的。

警探m：你对本堂 比奈作为律师的风评是否有所耳闻？

露野：我不明白你的意思。

警探m：本堂 比奈和你一样在各自的领域短时间内便获得了大量的名望。

警探m：许多人认为本堂 比奈行事不择手段，经手的离婚案件离婚率几乎百分之百，家庭财产纠纷往往致使当事人家庭破裂。一些业内人士评价她为homewrecker（家庭破坏者，一般用来形容小三）。

露野：Zweig警探，尽管我们在谈论一名案件嫌疑人，但我认为有必要提醒你，用这样的词汇污蔑一名女士是极为不恰当的。

露野：本堂以处理棘手案件并以委托人利益为优先而出名，所以人遇到严重的家庭纠纷会选择找她，找本堂 比奈来打的官司本身就是双方铁了心要撕破脸的，造成这样的结果是一种必然。将它当作“本堂造成了委托人家庭破裂”的证据是将因果混淆的行为。另外，我认为有必要说明，我虽然不了解本堂的情感生活，但也从未听闻过她介入别人婚姻的丑闻。

警探m：你很维护她。

露野：事关门面，本堂 比奈的渎职行为已经给律所造成了不小的冲击了，我不希望影响继续扩大。

警探m：你对她的渎职行为知情吗？

露野：我不知道。她是家庭律师，我是刑诉律师，我们的业务少有交集。

警探m：那么我们来谈谈你们业务有交集的时候吧。我这里有份资料，上面显示在去年11月份，你参与了本堂经手的一桩离婚案件，A姓女明星的离婚案，而且好巧不巧的是，这桩案件也发展成了杀人案，本堂 比奈曾是那桩案件的嫌疑人。

露野：我认为这纯属巧合。而且在调查监控之后，本堂很快洗清了嫌疑。

警探m：讲讲事情经过。

露野：去年2月，A女士来到律所指名本堂 比奈前律师作为她与D先生的离婚诉讼团队的主要人员，本堂接受了委托。

警探m：听说报酬十分丰厚，是吗？

露野：是的，A女士来到律所指名本堂时便提出了高额的薪酬。

警探m：那么你在离婚案件中扮演了什么角色？

露野：开庭时间定在同年11月，本堂接受委托后便开始着手准备。D先生的团队在6月份联系到了我，向我咨询意见。

警探m：你不是刑诉律师吗？

露野：是的，我向D先生的诉讼团队解释了这件事，但他们给出的理由是因为我是本堂的同事，他们需要了解本堂 比奈这个人。

警探m：你接受了？

露野：他们给出了非常高额的酬劳，我在不违反法律和行业道德的范围内提供了一些建议。

警探m：什么样的建议？

露野：比如分析对方团队进行某些财务调查的意图。A女士和D先生的资产交叉非常密切，所以财产归属是离婚案中非常重要的一环，当时在法庭上也就此事进行了很长时间的辩论。

警探m：那么本堂对此知情吗？

露野：是的，当时二人的诉讼团队名单公开，这件离婚案因为A女士和D先生的名声，被大肆报道。为了防止互相刺探案件相关信息，我和本堂可以说不约而同地选择了更换办公地点，那段时间我在D先生为诉讼团队提供的办公地点工作，我想本堂也在A女士指定的工作地点。

警探m：倒是很有职业道义。

露野：我一直认为本堂是一个一切以客户的需求和利益为最优先，并为之竭尽所能的律师，在我与她的几次短暂的合作中，她并没有表现出任何的越界行为。所以在保良举发她为了胜诉不择手段的时候，我感到非常的惊讶。

警探m：继续说那件离婚案的事情。

露野：开庭当天本堂作为辩方出席，我在旁听席，本堂提交了大量对男方不利的证据，最后女方赢得了判决。D先生被判支付A女士高额的补偿金以及退还A女士的公司股份。在庭审结束之后，雇佣我的诉讼团队在休息室短暂碰头，商讨支付酬劳的问题，而就在此时，D先生前往A女士的休息室，袭击了A女士以及本堂 比奈。那桩案件我作为在场人员，也提供了口供。

警探m：是的，我们已经检查过了。本堂作为诉讼团队主要人员，被A女士相约在另一间休息室碰头，这时愤怒的D先生冲进来和A女士发生了争吵，进而升级为肢体冲突，本堂挺身而出保护了自己的委托人，A女士逃离现场，D先生转而袭击了本堂。本堂试图反抗，但很快被高大许多的D先生压制，监控摄像头最后显示D先生用手臂绞住本堂的脖子将她拖行出监控范围。数分钟后保安人员赶来，发现右眼插入钢笔、已经死亡的D先生和昏迷的本堂 比奈。后续尸检和调查发现D先生死于中毒，从钢笔中检测出相同毒素，而钢笔是A女士送给D先生的礼物。在之后的审讯中A女士对杀夫计划供认不讳。本堂 比奈的行为被认定为正当防卫。

露野：我所知的事实也是这样，那之后本堂一直佩戴围巾，遮挡脖子上的瘀痕。

警探m：那之后发生了什么？

露野：在她伤好之后我请她吃了一次饭，在一家私人餐厅，纪念这件疯狂的闹剧终于落幕。

露野：我和本堂是同校，也做了7年同事，我们是彼此相熟的。而经过了这件事之后，我认为我有必要请她吃个饭。

警探m：可以理解。

警探m：你在那之后和本堂的关系如何？

露野：和以前一样。我对本堂 比奈没有除了同事之外的感情，本堂 比奈显然也没有对我有任何意见，这点可以向律所的人求证。

警探m：你是单身？

露野：是的，在这个行业这并不奇怪。法律行业的人都很忙，您觉得呢？

警探m：哈哈，这倒是。

警探m：今年2月，你有注意到本堂 比奈有什么异常吗？

露野：今年2月，本堂负责了一起极为棘手的家庭纠纷，在正式开庭之前，委托人的儿子自杀了。委托人双方认为本堂对此负有责任，闹到了律所，最后所长出面赶走了闹事者。但是转眼一周后，他们起诉了本堂。这些是同事告诉我的，我那时在出差，前不久才回国。

露野：之后的事情也是同事和所长传达的。本堂是男方的律师，原本是女方因儿子自杀起诉男方，男方在法庭上供出本堂，声称一切都是本堂教唆的。保良 龙造作为证人，举发本堂通过非法渠道获取信息的行为。但是庭审最终没有结果，本堂被吊销律师资格，同时向律所提交了辞职申请。这是我所知的事情到6月为止，那之后律所下了封口令。我私下里也没有与本堂 比奈联系。

警探m：那么你知道本堂 比奈其他的社会关系吗？在辞职之后，她可能和谁联系？

露野：我不清楚，本堂在律所有其他朋友，但没有特别要好的。我不清楚那之后还有谁和她保持联系。

警探m：好吧，关于本案的询问到此为止。你还有其他信息提供吗？是否遗漏了任何信息？

露野：没有，我目前能回想起来的就这些。

警探m：好的，谢谢你的配合。现在是上午12点20分，对露野 优糸的询问到此为止。


	3. 事实-露野 优糸（1）

第二天的询问只持续了半天，但是露野不仅没打算销掉下午的假，甚至还多请了一天。律所的同事表示理解，毕竟作为刑辩律师，他们也没少经历这些——只不过不是当被人询问的那个。

年轻有为的律师回到了自己的住所，像是为了甩掉这霉运一般地踢掉了鞋子，解开了领带，把外套挂在衣架上，然后深深地吸了口气。

得来点酒。他久违地这么想到，于是从冰箱里拿了瓶啤酒，趿拉着拖鞋走到客厅坐下，伸手打开唱片机的开关，用古典乐下酒。

要在平时，露野绝对做不出这事来，他起码会选择更加有品位的酒来配这音乐。他几乎不喝酒，他是红茶党，可眼下他不想喝茶，因为茶会让他想起那个女人，他所有的茶都是那个女人购买、调配的，她用她超乎常人的嗅觉调配了对他们二人而言都最合口味的茶。

可他越提醒自己，就越会想她，他今天整个一个上午都在讲她的事情，他希望自己扯的谎能足够让自己从这件事中脱身。

哈，我在想什么啊。露野 优糸自嘲地笑笑，啤酒的沫口感有点滑腻，所以他才不喝酒。

而对于本堂 比奈，这种牌子的啤酒酸苦的要命。

我几乎没有说谎。露野这么想着。我说的大部分都是事实，我对本堂 比奈知之甚少，她也确实没有和我聊过多少保良 龙造的事情，哪怕我们是那种关系。

可这是我们早就达成的共识。他转念一想。在维持那样的关系的同时最大限度地井水不犯河水，为的就是预防今天这样的事情发生，为的就是今天这样的事情发生之后，我们中还“活着”的那个能全身而退。

男人勾起嘴角，自嘲似的笑了。他知道，她也知道，他们这样的人迟早有一个要阴沟里翻船。

露野不想再喝那罐啤酒了，于是把剩下的液体倒进洗手池，然后把罐子捏扁扔掉。他在出差期间从同事那里听说了本堂被保良告发的事情，本堂也给他去过几次电话。他在电视上看到了本堂住处着火，保良 龙造被杀的新闻，回来的时候在机场遇到了拖着行李箱、乔装打扮的本堂 比奈。她把黑发漂成了和两鬓一样的金色，脸上也用化妆遮盖了原本的线条，看上去比之前瘦了很多。

“钥匙我放桌上了，再见——永别了。”她那双紫色的眼睛最后看了露野一眼，就头也不回地拖着行李箱往国际出发的入口走去了。

露野从机场离开后没有直接回家，而是先去了他和本堂秘密同居的那间房子，门口的桌上放着本堂的那把钥匙，和本堂的那枚戒指。

露野 优糸仔细认真地思考了那么几分钟，要不要也想那样把这个房子点着，把能证明他和本堂关系的证据一把火烧尽一了百了。

“算了。”他下定了决心。毕竟这地方也没人知道，之后可以把可能出问题的东西存在这当保险箱。

警察找到自己询问只是时间问题，估计再过几天就会找上门来了。认识到这一点的律师很快便开始了行动，首先第一步便是回到了自己居住的地方，打开卧室的保险箱，把钱包里的钥匙、戒指以及一张照片放了进去。

而现在，即便闷了一罐啤酒仍觉心头郁结的男人回到卧室，打开了保险箱，取出了那张照片。

本堂不曾动过他的钱包。在露野的印象里，本堂是个非常有分寸和边界的人。而能佐证她没有动过露野的钱包的另一证据便是这张偷拍的照片。

高级日料餐厅里，嗅觉超敏、吃了一辈子没味道的白水煮青菜的年轻女性吃着寿司，腮帮子鼓鼓的，紫色的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，像是被美味冲击到了一样看上去傻愣愣的，眼泪却扑簌落下。

无论看多少次都觉得非常可悲。露野将那照片举到眼前，用睥睨的姿态看着印刷在相纸上的女人，然后又把它举到平视的高度。

可正因如此才惹人怜爱，可正因如此才摄人心魄。可正因如此，自己才会在那个时刻就被本堂 比奈迷惑了心神。


	4. 证物（2）

[以下为露野 优糸所持有，未向警方提交]

[一张本堂 比奈的照片]

摄于四年前 地点为某高级日料餐厅

画面中的本堂 比奈正在试吃金枪鱼刺身

根据附近的镜面反光可以确定拍摄者为露野 优糸

[调配茶]

几罐由多种茶叶调配出来的红茶，每种都有细微的差别。本堂 比奈自作主张为露野 优糸调配的，符合他一天各个时间段的不同口味。

[特殊品牌洗漱用品]

某个极为小众的品牌制作的洗漱用品，产量极小，只接受邮件订购。

清洁力度优秀的同时几乎没有味道。

[处方抗过敏药]

本堂 比奈为了抑制嗅觉超敏症的不良反应而服用的处方药，是不可能通过正规渠道获得的数量，露野 优糸持有其中三瓶。

副作用为嗜睡以及味觉失灵。

[备用气味过滤装置]

安装在本堂 比奈日常使用的口罩外侧，在进入气味强烈的地区（比如人群）时使用，内侧填充了活性炭等吸附气味的物质。

本堂 比奈日常使用半脸防毒面具改制的口罩，外装气味过滤装置可以拆卸替换。

[登山用品-男式]

本堂 比奈爱好爬山，自然环境中的气味对她来说比城市里要更容易接受。本堂曾经组织过律所集体爬山，也曾经多次邀请露野和自己周末一起去郊区爬山。大部分时间露野都选择拒绝。

[对戒]

本堂 比奈在潜逃出国前还给露野 优糸的戒指。二人在A女士离婚案件后订婚，这个事实除他们之外无人知晓。

“戒指是最小的镣铐。”

[以下证据为警方持有]

[登山用品-女式]

虽然患有嗅觉超敏症，但本堂 比奈依然热爱户外运动并且十分擅长此类项目。其居所有大量的登山用品。绑住保良 龙造手脚的绳索残骸鉴定显示为登山绳。以此推断保良 龙造颈部的痕迹很有可能是一条较粗的登山绳造成的勒痕。

[本堂 比奈的车]

交通监控显示车辆在住宅着火前后开往了郊区，最后在山脚处的湖中被发现。怀疑本堂 比奈已经逃入山里，但经过搜寻并未找到任何线索。

[保良 龙造提供的录音记录1]

本堂 比奈和保良 龙造关于某个案件被诉人的录音。

保良 龙造利用职务之便，为本堂 比奈搜集被诉人的私人生活信息。本堂 比奈将此信息透露给媒体，散播并造成社会影响，以此向被诉人施压。

[保良 龙造提供的录音记录2]

本堂 比奈在委托人工作地点安装的窃听装置录下的内容，涉及某公司的业务往来。

*为保良 龙造从本堂 比奈处窃得，为非法证据。

[与本堂 比奈有关的报道1]

新闻报纸，保良 龙造一案的报道。其中提到本堂 比奈作为其母的律师，为其赢下离婚诉讼。

新闻报纸，法律界人士联名呼吁保障全职主妇的离婚权益，题图为联名代表合影，本堂 比奈（最后一排右数第三位）为其中一位女性家庭律师代表。

校园报纸，本堂 比奈受邀作为客座讲师，解读婚姻法的其中几条在当今离婚案例中的应用。

[与本堂 比奈有关的报道2]

八卦报纸，日期在本堂 比奈的出生前后。一当红日本影星疑似与外国女演员诞下一女，女方姓名简写为N.H.，与本堂母亲的姓名一致。

八卦报纸，日期在本堂 比奈15岁左右。此日本影星因为持有违禁药品、猥亵、性侵等罪名被抓捕入狱。

八卦报纸，介绍A女士的离婚“天团”。担任主要人员的本堂 比奈的证件照被印在显眼的位置，介绍为：“大名鼎鼎的Homewrecker， 本堂 比奈律师，毕业于xx大学，执业五年，以破坏委托人不想拥有的家庭关系闻名”。附有一张其他案件胜诉后本堂比奈与对手律师握手的照片，照片中本堂 比奈身高超过了作为对手的男律师，她的装束和姿势显得十分有压迫感。

[本堂 比奈的医疗记录]

本堂 比奈在15岁时因为“腹腔感染”被送入ICU，经过治疗后痊愈，但失去生育能力。


	5. 证物（3）

20xx年11月5日 晚11点10分至凌晨0点15分

g国m城 u.m.大学附近酒吧 安全监控录像

在场人员：

Kris Yeanhil，u.m.大学学生

身分不明男士两名

身分不明女士一名

[11:10:34] Yeanhil来到酒吧沙发区角落，独自一人，手上拿着饮品

[11:12:22] Yeanhil拿出手机，疑似与人联系

[11:20:52] 两名穿着大衣，戴面线帽子的男士坐在Yeanhil对面，其中一人手提电脑包，另外一人背运动背包，运动背包被放置在桌下

[11:21:58] 手提电脑包的男士拿出笔记本电脑，将屏幕中内容展示给Yeanhil。因为Yeanhil所在位置原因，监控并未收录笔记本电脑的内容

[11:25:02] Yeanhil与两名男士开始交谈

[11:28:49] 侍应生送来两份饮料

[12:02:25] 其中一名男士再次将笔记本电脑中的内容展示给Yeanhil，在Yeanhil的注意力被电脑屏幕吸引时，另外一名男性疑似对Yeanhil的饮品做了手脚

[12:07:18] 一名女士来到Yeanhil所在的桌旁，疑似喝醉，与Yeanhil纠缠期间打翻了Yeanhil的饮品。从Yeanhil对此人的反应来开，这名女士是陌生人

[12:08:01] Yeanhil向两名男士致意并搀扶这名女士离开监控范围

[12:11:09] 两名男士离开监控范围，运动背包未被拿走

[12:15:11] 酒吧进行紧急疏散

[12:20:00] 拆弹小队进入酒吧

[12:11:39] 拆弹小队发现位于圆桌下运动背包内的炸弹

[12:12:26] 炸弹拆除完成

[两名男士为偷渡至我国的Yealbel公民，现已发出通辑]

[已排除Kris Yeanhil（全名Kristriz Usinsyss Yeanhil）和录像中女士（Hyna Hound）的嫌疑]

[因安全部门、外交部门以及Yeanhil本人要求，本录像已被删除]


	6. 事实-本堂 比奈（1）

今年真他妈是疯狂的一年。她几个月前被自己养的狗反咬一口，近十年的努力付之一炬，于是她把狗杀了，用假护照逃到了国外，开启了人生的新低谷。她在这个国家的一个又一个城市厮混，学着母亲的样子，从各色的男人手中讨生活。本堂 比奈的母亲是个十成十的混账，可她教给本堂的东西——如何看人脸色，如何说一门外语——此时却成了她安身立命的本钱。今晚她的目标原本是在酒吧诱骗大学纯情少男去对方家中过夜顺便解决今明两天的吃饭问题，靠近那一桌也只是因为那里坐着的那位虽为女性，但样貌俊美非常，并且气度不凡。可惜刚一靠近就闻到一股很奇怪的味道，等到意识到那股味道是焦油和塑料味的时候她已经下意识地走到了离那桌过近的位置，又恰好看到了那个男的在对杯子里的东西动手脚。

于是出于同为女性的共情以及极其强烈的求生本能，本堂 比奈少有地向他人伸出不求回报的援手。

我他妈终于疯了。本堂 比奈靠在那个高大的陌生年轻人身上，被她握着腰送进女厕所的时候，脑海中只剩下这么一句话。那女大学生似乎是把她当成了搭讪的女同性恋还是什么的，又或者那个女大学生是女同性恋，她把本堂扶进女洗手间，和她面对面站着，双手掐住本堂的腰，一只向上一只向下地慢慢揉搓。那名女学生非常高大，或许比露野 优糸还要高上少许，她的眼睛是少有的金色，像肉食动物一样。可现在并不是对别人外貌评头论足的时间，和那女生同桌的人显然是来杀她的，而被害者一点都没有察觉。和两个明显不怀好意的男人同一桌，在杯子离开过视线的情况下依然打算喝酒，这已经不是一般的粗神经了，这是缺乏基本的生存意识。

在女大学生伸手揉她的胸部之前，本堂推开了她的手。“别演了。”本堂不耐烦地说道，“在这呆着，警察马上就来。”

听到警察两字，那人似乎清醒了点，往后退了一步，说：“我可没对你做什么。”

本堂突然感觉非常的心累，她翻了个巨大的白眼之后没好气地解释道：“你没注意到他们给你的酒里下药了吗？那个背包里装着爆炸物。他们是来杀你的吗？”

那女学生愣了一下，神情突然低落，深吸了一口气之后接受了现实。

“好吧。好啊。好大的胆子。”她扯起嘴角，露出了一个狰狞的笑容，伸手从后腰的位置摸出了一把左轮手枪。本堂瞥了一眼，那把枪已经上好了子弹。

“我已经报了警了。”本着帮人帮到底送佛送到西的原则，本堂抬手挡了那人一下，“我们跟着人群撤离就好了。警察会去抓他们的。”

然而那女学生还是执意要走，本堂只得伸手抓住她的手腕。

她当然不介意那个女学生现在就去找那两个男的火并，但就像刚才说过的一样，警察马上就来，如果眼前这个人被抓，那么她无法确定自己会不会被供出来。本堂 比奈自然是和这几个人没有干系的，但她现在是黑户，是非法移民，和警察扯上关系必然没有好下场。

所以前律师只能再用一点力握住对方拿枪的手，把自己的体重也压过去，另一只手相当暧昧地放到对方的身侧。

“听我的，留在这。”她半抬起头，捉住那人的手让她按上自己的后腰，撒娇似的向对方扑闪着眼睛。

为了生存本堂 比奈可以牺牲尊严，但这一次，即便是她也难免在心里大呼恶心。

可那女学生真就吃了这一套，她像是拿本堂 比奈没辙了一样，干脆利落地把枪塞回了后腰别着的枪套里，搂住了女律师的肩膀。

“那就听你的吧。”她低声说着，胸腔的震动传到本堂身上，“我们走。”


	7. 事实-Kristriz Usinsyss Yeanhil（1）

一个月前，Kristriz Usinsyss Yeanhil向散落在海外的Yealbel保皇派发出消息，透露Yealbel最后的皇室继承人准备结束逃亡回到祖国继承家族遗产，凡是能够提供帮助的都将在她正式掌权之后分一杯羹。Yealbel推翻王室不过百年，而这一百年里流亡海外的Yealbel王族被新政府派出的间谍持续监视，只要有任何回国复辟的心思便会遭到诛杀。Yeanbel境内的保皇派掌权甚少，在海外的则大多数都是随着皇室一起逃亡的辅佐官的后人，而那些人现在也已被新政府秘密暗杀了大半。时至今日，Yeanhil——Yealbel的皇室家族——只剩下两位，“受印者” Kristriz Usinsyss Yeanhil，和母亲，“无罪者” Usinlith Flinair Yeanhil。

Kristriz出生时额头上便有白色的十字斑纹，在Yealbel传说中，这种斑纹是王者的印记，因此她的母亲将她取名为Kristriz，在她的母语中意为受印者。也正因如此，Kris从小被教导的只有一件事，那就是结束家族在海外流亡的现状，回到祖国，夺回王权。

Kris的母亲为了筹足复辟资金，早早嫁作他人妇，然后用相当拙劣的技巧和匪夷所思的好运谋害了几任丈夫，成为这个国家数一数二的有钱人。母亲不能轻易离开这个国家，而嫁与他人的状态也让她不能成为Yeanhil家族的接班人，所以一切的一切都顺理成章地落在了Kris身上。

在发出消息的一个月内，Kris已经遭遇了三次谋杀，但不知怎的——或许是新政府认为只剩两人的Yeanhil再也掀不起什么浪花，前三次参加暗杀的都是业余到不能再业余的家伙，下场无非是被Kris打一顿然后报警。

在酒吧遇到的那个自称Hyna Hound（音同Hinna Hondo本堂比奈）的女人说前三次只是佯攻，目的是让自己放松警惕，而酒吧这次才是真正的突袭。Kris深以为然。

啊啊，说起来，这不是一个人都没招到吗！Yealbel的未来王者此时此刻正在自己宿舍的沙发上痛苦挠头，出师未捷身差点死，回家之路漫漫无期。

哦对了，那个酒吧的女人还跟着自己回来了。

Kris抬起眼睛，对上对方关心的眼神。从酒吧撤离之后他们去警察局做了简短的笔录，那个女人把袭击者说成了卖基金的，三两句话就把两个人摘得一干二净。

“我叫Kris，Kristriz Usinsyss Yeanhil。”是的了，她决定试试眼前这位，母亲曾经教导过自己， Yealbel每一代的王都必须有一名辅佐的老师。

酒吧的女人抬起一边眉毛，像是说自己已经知道了。

“我是Yealbel王国的唯一继承人，我将要结束王室家族百年来的流亡，回到祖国，重新掌权。”Kris摆出迄今为止最自信的表情，伸出右手，“目前正在招贤纳士，有兴趣加入吗？”

酒吧女人睁大了那双紫色的眼睛。很好，Kris想，她有兴趣了。

本堂 比奈嘴巴张开又合上，被对方自信的笑容看愣了，半晌憋出一句：“这是诈骗吗？”


End file.
